legendsmodfandomcom-20200215-history
Michael Myers
Michael Myers, also known as the Shape, is a serial killer from the Halloween franchise. First appearing in the original Halloween film (October 1978), he is a masked killer that stalks the small town of Haddonfield, Illinois, specifically on Halloween nights. Though heavily implied to be linked to supernatural forces, the reasons for Michael's behaviour is never explained and believed to be committed on impulse. He is regularly presented as the main antagonist of the Halloween series, with many of his exploits centering on Laurie Strode and her relatives. Michael was first added to the Horror mod in its first version, with his costume accessible through the alter. Whilst wearing it, the player will be granted access to his various abilities and weapon. Backstory Not much is known about Michael Myers before he became the killer called "the Shape". However, his very first victim is believed to be his sister Judith, who he stabbed to death on Halloween night. Quickly arrested and committed to Smith's Grove Sanitorium, Michael was continuously treated for 15 years by Dr Sam Loomis. All attempts at rehabilitation seemed to be unsuccessful, with some wondering whether he truly was insane or just purely evil. Just before Halloween in 1978, Michael escaped the Sanitorium and returned to his hometown, Haddonfield, Illinois. There, he stalked and targeted teenagers within the area, though his main target seemed to be babysitter Laurie Strode. The Shape chased the youth throughout the night, though was eventually stopped and gunned down by Loomis. However, his body disappeared from the scene and it is widely believed he survived. Various tales have spread to what really happened to Michael after this night. Some claim he continued to stalk Strode and Loomis, whilst others say he was recaptured but escaped again. Some stories have also claimed that Laurie was actually Michael's sister, having been separated from their mother and adopted by the Strode family. One tale has also claimed that he was cursed by the Cult of Thorn, which forced him to murder his entire family and granted him supernatural abilities. Regardless, many of these stories seemed to have Michael either continuing to chase Laurie and members of her family, with very few being linked to other people or victims. In the Mod Michael Myers is available in the Horror pack for the Legends Mod, first available in its first release. His costume can be accessed through sacrificing 40,000 souls to the Alter. Whilst wearing it, the player will be granted Health 20, Attack Damage 5, Sprint Speed 2 and Jump Boost 1. He also has Fortitude 5, Regeneration 2 and Stealth abilites. Myers also has a terror radius of 25 blocks and Sinistry 2. Michael Myers can also grab and toss opponents (Ability 1 Key), break through walls (Ability 2 Key whilst sprinting) and choke victims to death (Ability 3 Key). Players will also be able to exaust victims to stop them fleeing (Ability 4 Key) and create obsessions with players to track them (Ability 5 Key). Myers can also equip his knife (Equip Key) and increase his sinisterly levels, which will increase his attack damage up to 15 and help find victim (Utility Key). As a special ability, Michael will perform "The Boogeyman", which will allow him to continuously attack victims until it wears off (Special Key). Category:Horror Category:Characters Category:Slashers Category:Supernatural